


Wicked Promises and a Dare

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Begging, Community: 1_million_words, F/M, Jealousy, Love, Orgasm Denial, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angel's jealousy gets the better of him.
Relationships: Angel/Buffy Summers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Wicked Promises and a Dare

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Wicked Promises and a Dare  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,418  
>  **Summary:** Angel's jealousy gets the better of him.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word 'orgasm denial' on my kink card for 1_million_words

“Buffy.” Her name fell from his lips like a prayer. Not a day had gone by that he hadn’t missed her, wanted to see her and here she was standing in front of him.

Without a word Angel scooped her up into his arms, kicked the door shut with his bottom of his foot before he carried her over to the bed and laid her on it.

Her golden hair fanned out on his pillow and with a groan the bed dipped beneath Angel’s weight as he followed her down. 

“We can’t.” Buffy groaned the reminder even as her fingers tightened in his hair. It had been so long since they had been this close, she wasn’t sure she had the strength to refuse him. Not that she really wanted to anyway. If she had her wish they would stay this way forever.

Angel nuzzled her neck, his tongue darted out to lick the tempting softness of her skin on display. “Why not?” It had been forever, or at least that’s what it felt like to him, since he had held her in his arms. 

_How could he do this to her? Didn’t he realize he was driving her crazy with each kiss, each touch of his hands on her skin?_ “The curse.” Buffy gasped between moans. _As if she could ever forget why they couldn’t, shouldn’t do this._

_She was really worried about perfect happiness?_ “After everything that has happened between us...” His tongue traced designs on her skin as he moved lower. “do you honestly think that’s an issue right now?”

Buffy knew she should stop him, stop herself but as his lips closed around her nipple all thoughts of stopping left her mind. “Angel.” She moaned his name as she moved to give him better access. 

His fingers glided across her skin mapping a trail for his lips to follow. “All those nights I laid awake thinking of you with that... “ His fingers slipped lower as his demon road him harder. “I was in hell. Dreaming of you, wanting you and all that time you were giving yourself to him.” A low growl escaped him. The thought still pissed him off because he could picture it so easily in his mind. The farm boy pushing into her as she trembled in his arms, begging him to... Damn it! Buffy belonged to him. She carried his mark on her skin and yet it wasn’t his arms that held her... she had given herself to that... He swallowed hard to control his frustration. “It was his lips on yours.” Angel raised his head to punctuate each word with a kiss. “His hands caressing your skin.” His hand slid even lower down the length of her body. “His cock sliding into you.” Two fingers thrust inside of her. “I was in hell.” He repeated softly.

Her body arched off the bed at the onslaught of pleasure rushing through her. She wanted to say something, anything. Buffy needed to tell him that she had never once gotten over him but the desire coursing through her was too intense.

“Did he fuck you hard?” He pushed another finger inside of her, thrusting deep. “Like this?”

“Oh my god.” Buffy moaned. Tremors racked her body as Angel thrust his fingers in and out of her wet core, harder, faster until she was gasping for breath.

Unable to control his desire laced jealousy any longer his vampire visage erupted and his fangs scraped his bottom lip as he growled, “Or did he take you slow?” He slowed his fingers until they were barely moving inside of her. “Did he drive you crazy?”

A low keening sound echoed through the room.

A possessive growl rumbled inside of him. “Did he make you come?”

“Yes.” Buffy screamed, her orgasm coming closer and closer only to have Angel stop before it could reach her.

She gasped for breath, stunned at the turn of events. “Angel? Why did you...?” Her body convulsed with desire. “Please.”

But her pleas fell on deaf ears.

Five more times the vampire brought her to the brink, each one closer to the last and each time he would stop just before she could reach the height of pleasure only to begin the torture all over again. 

“Please.” She moaned as she arched her body, urging his fingers deeper. She was so very close.

With another growl, low and deep, Angel clenched his teeth and moved away to lay on his back. His hands clenched into fists at his side as he tried to control the demon within.

Buffy scooted to the edge of the bed as far from Angel as she could and lay perfectly still, she had to. Each movement was agony, a slight touch her tormenter. Her body was still in the throes of a dying orgasm she hadn’t been allowed to feel. She didn’t understand what had happened. _Why would Angel do this to her?_

“Do you know what it did to me?” Angel’s voice broke through the silence. “Thinking of you with him. Knowing what you were allowing him to do when I couldn’t.”

“Is that what this is about?” Anger and hurt colored her voice. “Are you punishing me for trying to move on?” At his stubborn silence she whispered in a small voice, “You were the one who left.”

“I know.” But it didn’t seem to matter. Angel knew he didn’t have a right to feel this way but he couldn’t help it. He rolled to his side and pulled Buffy closer. “It’s just the thought of another man...” Angel swallowed hard as he attempted to get his jealousy under control. “The thought of you with him was almost more than I could bare.” Soft kisses rained along her shoulder. “I have to remove the memory of him from your body.”

She tensed and held her legs tight together. She wasn’t sure if she could take anymore. “I can’t, Angel. It’s too...”

He quickly pressed a teasing kiss against her lips. “Yes you can.” Angel reassured her. “You’re the slayer.” As his fingers worried her nipple, his fangs gently scraped across her collarbone. “You can take whatever I want to do to you.” He whispered against her skin before he raised his head, and stared at her with his yellow eyes full of wicked promises that dared her to give in. “Can’t you?”

The look in his eyes promised delights untold, wicked, passionate and she was beyond tempted. Besides Angel was right. As the slayer she could take whatever he wanted to dish out. There was nothing she couldn’t handle. Buffy stiffened her resolve even as she relaxed her body and scooted closer to him. “Bring it on.”

Angel stared into her eyes, he needed to be sure Buffy knew what she was getting herself into. Whatever he saw hidden in the depths of her eyes convinced him and he moved to kneel between her legs. With a deep, possessive growl his lips followed his hands as he mapped a blazing trail of desire up and down the length of her body.

The noises she made, her cries of pleasure, her pleas for him to never stop, as his lips, tongue and fangs took her to heights she had only reached in her dreams were music to his ears. He leaned down and he closed his lips around her sex, his fangs gently scraped against the swollen nub before he sucked hard. 

Her body arched almost completely off the bed as she rushed to greet her orgasm. “Please. Angel. Please.” She was so close.

Light, teasing flicks of his tongue answered her pleas. “Not yet, baby.”

She lay trembling, her body humming against the onslaught of desire still burning within her. The word please fell from her lips over and over.

Angel slowly made his way up the length of her body, he knew even the feel of his leather pants against her over sensitized skin would drive her crazy. “Do you want me to stop?”

With her eyes wide and her chest heaving as she gasped for breath Buffy shook her head. “No.”

“That’s my girl.” Angel whispered against her lips before he began to slowly slide back down her body to start the sweet torment all over again.

She slid her fingers in his dark hair to guide him back down where she needed his mouth the most. “Always.” Buffy whispered in the darkness as her orgasm began to build once more.


End file.
